Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Alternate Chronicles
by Infinity99
Summary: The world of Dragon Ball is changing for the worse. Every victory the Z-Fighters ever had is turning into horrible losses. The only person who can help is Future Trunks, he uses the Dragon Balls to summon an unknown warrior to help defend time itself. Will the new warrior save the Dragon Ball Universe, or will an old evil arise to get the revenge it so longs for?


**Age 762**

"WHY...WHY YOU!"

It's the year 762, and Goku is on Namek battling Frieza. After Frieza killed Goku's best friend Krillin, Goku ascended to the legendary status of Super Saiyan. He is now fighting against Frieza, and Goku is winning. Frieza finally reached 100% of his final form, but he couldn't sustain it for long, his power is dropping fast, and he was already dropped to only 60% of his full power, after Goku launched the Spirit Bomb. Now, Goku and Frieza only have 5 minutes to finish their battle, until Planet Namek explodes.

"I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!", Frieza roared at Goku, as he just floated there, enraged and calm at the same time. Frieza then started to power up, raising his power. A large dark purple aura surged out of Frieza, and surrounded him. Goku then cupped his hands together, and a blue ball of energy formed in-between them.

As Frieza stopped charging, he then rushed towards Goku. Goku then thrusts his hands towards Frieza, and the blue ball extends into a large blue beam. Frieza and the blue beam rushed at each other at insane speeds, until they finally hit each other. They struggle for a little while, maybe a few seconds, but Frieza broke through the Kamehameha, and with both fists straight out, pointed at Goku, Frieza rams into Goku, and pushes him through the crust of Namek.

Frieza pushes Goku down about 1 Mile into the crust. When Frieza was done, he just flew out of the hole at crazy speeds, and moved out of the way of the lava, just before it hit him. Frieza now thinking that he killed Goku, turns away, and slowly flies towards his ship. But just as Frieza started to move away, a large golden yellow aura shot out of the crater Frieza made. Frieza just looked over at the hole, shocked. After a second or two, Frieza could see Goku rising out of the hole, engulfed with golden yellow aura.

"NO, NO WAY! I KILLED YOU, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, ENGULFED IN LAVA!", Frieza yelled at Goku, who was unfazed by the tyrant. Frieza stopped yelling, and Goku slowly floated up until he was at the same level as Frieza. Goku then responded to Frieza, "You tried, but I created a energy shield around myself just before the lava hit me." Frieza listened to Goku, and was angry the whole time. After Goku stopped talking, Frieza fired two energy bullets out of his eyes at Goku, but Goku just whacked them away. Goku and Frieza just stare at each other for a little while.

Then, Frieza grabs his head, screaming in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GGGEEEEETTTTTT OOOOUUUUUTTTTTTTTT OOOOOFFFFFFF MMMMYYYYYYY HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" While screaming, a very dark purple, evil aura engulfs Frieza. Goku is confused, and actually is a little concerned about what is happening. After screaming for a little while, Frieza lets go of his head, and stops screaming. Frieza then looks right at Goku. Frieza's eyes are red, and his skin looks paler than normal.

Goku then gets in a ready position, and Frieza then says, "Ready for round two monkey." Then Goku and Frieza rush at each other, and when their fists hit each other, there is a large blinding white explosion.

**Age 767**

After the explosion cleared, Goku is standing on the ground where the Cell Games Arena used to be, with his hands sticking out. He is panting, and he lowers his hands. On the floor, or at least his lower half is, is Cell. After a few seconds of calm peace, Cell's legs kick themselves up, and Cell regenerates his upper half of his body. Goku and Cell then look at each other, and rush at each other. They punch and kick each other dozens to hundreds of times. The area around them is getting destroyed. Then Goku and Cell jump into the air, still attacking each other. Then Goku teleports behind Cell, and when Cell turns around, Goku punches him in the face. When Goku tries to kick Cell, he teleports away, behind Goku.

Goku turns around to see Cell, and Goku rushes towards him, and tries to kick him again, but Cell dodges it. Cell then teleports behind Goku, and when Goku turns around to see Cell, Cell slams him cupped hands down at Goku, hitting him in the back of the head. Goku then falls for a few seconds, until Cell tries to kick him, but Goku teleports away. Goku is behind Cell, and when he tries to punch Cell, he teleports away again. Then Cell appears behind Goku, and Goku teleports behind Cell, and so on and so forth about a dozen times.

Then, Goku and Cell punch each other, causing bursts of energy to appear every time they punched. Cell got the upper hand, and punches Goku away. The other Z-Fighters are watching on. Goku and Cell then go back to punching and kicking at extreme speeds. Then they jump back a foot or two, and punch each other in the face at full force. This disorientates them both for a second, but they recover, and jump back about 15-20 feet away from each other. They are both panting, bruised and tired.

Goku then rushes back towards Cell, ready to attack. But when he gets there, Cell knees him in the gut. Goku is in extreme pain. Cell doesn't seem tired anymore, and looks very confident.

He then grabs Goku by his shirt, and pulls him close to him, Cell then starts to laugh. Cell then gets ready to punch Goku, and does. He lets go of Goku, and hits him at full force, launching Goku away. Goku hits the side of a rock structure, and gets lodged in it. Cell then rushes towards him, confident. But as he got closer, he noticed that Goku was charging up energy. Goku then brakes out of the wall, and fires hundreds of energy blasts at Cell. Cell blocks them, but they still push him back a little. Cell then creates a shock wave of energy to stop the blasts. The shock wave turns into a super explosive wave, and it expands and expands. It expands for hundreds of feet in every direction. it stops right in front of the Z-Fighters, it is only a few inches from Vegeta's nose.

Goku then floats down to the ground slowly, out of energy. Cell is also panting, but he isn't as tired. The Z-Fighters are in shock. Goku then slowly says, "I give up." Everyone is shocked, not believing their own ears. Even Cell is in shock, he never believed Goku would ever say anything like that. Cell slowly drops to the ground, still in shock. Goku then asks for a senzu bean, and Krillin gives him one. But Goku just tosses it to Cell. Everyone is again in shock, yelling at Goku. Then after eating the bean, Cell feels a pain in his head. He grabs his head, and falls to his knees in pain.

Everyone looks at Cell, confused. Goku then walks closer to Cell, "Are you...okay Cell?" Cell then yells, "IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Then a very dark aura surrounded Cell, and his eyes turned red. The ground starts to quake, and Cell starts to float in the air, screamed. After Cell stops yelling, he floats back to the ground, and looks right at Goku.

Cell then calmly says, "Time for round two, Goku." Then Cell rushes at Goku, who is totally out of energy. But Goku does have enough energy to fire one Kamehameha, which he does, and it hits Cell square in the face.

**Age 774**

After the smoke clears, a Super Saiyan 3 Goku is standing on the ground of the supreme kai planet, hands pointing towards the sky. When we see what is in the sky, it's Kid Buu, about a few hundred of him. They all look at Goku, and laugh at him. Then every single Kid Buu fires hundreds of energy blasts at Goku. Goku is out of energy, so he couldn't block any of them. Vegeta stood off to the side, in shock. After the smoke cleared, Goku was still standing there, but he is now in his base form. After a second or two of standing there, Goku falls face first into the ground.

Vegeta then says, "No way." Then Vegeta powers up, and rushes over to Goku.

He helps Goku up, "Come on Kakarot, come on." But as he was starting to take Goku to another area to stay safe, he notices laughter. He turns around to see all of the Kid Buu's pointing and laughing at Vegeta.

Vegeta then puts Goku down, and says, "Kakarot, get away from here."

Goku slowly got up, and said, "Vegeta, do you really think that you can fight him on your own?"

Vegeta just stood there, calm for a few seconds, until he answered, "No." Then Vegeta jumped into the air, and slowly floated towards the hundreds of Kid Buu's.

When Vegeta got there, he looked at all of the Kid Buu's, still laughing at him. This annoyed and enraged Vegeta, so he quickly charged up some energy, and let it out in a large burst of energy. He yelled at the top of his lungs, and the energy and wind pushed back the Buu's.

Vegeta then blasted hundreds of energy blasts at the mini Buu's. The Buu's started to scream as many of them were getting destroyed. Vegeta kept this up for almost a minute, until he stopped. When he did, the number of mini Buu's was reduced from hundreds to only a few dozen. Then the Buu's rushed towards each other, and formed back into Kid Buu. Kid Buu then chuckled.

Kid Buu then rushed towards Vegeta, and punched him in the gut. Vegeta was launched backwards, until Kid Buu flew behind him, and kicked him in the back. Vegeta was then launched into a nearby mountain. Kid Buu then teleported in front of the mountain, and started to laugh, a lot. Then, the whole mountain starts to shake. Kid Buu stops laughing, and looks at the mountain, as is explodes. Through the ruble and rocks, is Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta and Kid Buu then battle, punching and kicking. Until Buu punches Vegeta away. Vegeta regains control, and fires a Big Bang Attack at Buu. It hits his lower body, Vegeta chuckles. But then, Buu regenerates his body. Vegeta then continuously fires dozens of Big Bang Attacks at Buu, who keeps regenerating. After a little while, Buu just let out a loud scream of Ki. This stopped Vegeta's blasts. Buu then teleports behind Vegeta, and extended his arm. He then flung hia arm toward Vegeta, and grabbed Vegeta around his throat.

Buu then swings Vegeta around, choking him the whole time. When Buu lets go, he throws Vegeta into a mountain. Vegeta gets lodged into the mountain, and is out of energy, so he reverts to base form. Buu then teleports in front of Vegeta, and they stare at each other for a little while. Then, Buu starts to laugh maniacally. Vegeta can't get out, all he can do is stare. Then Buu stops, and stares at Vegeta again, then after a second continues to laugh. Vegeta growls at Buu, and Buu stops. "Buu...KILL YOU!"

Kid Buu then jumps back, and points his hand straight in the air, palm open. Then a large pink ball of condensed Ki forms in the open hand. It grows to be 10 feet in diameter. Vegeta is in shock, he thinks it's over. Just when Buu is going to throw the ball at Vegeta, Goku comes back, and headbutts Buu in the chin, causing Buu to lose control of the ball, as it flies away into a nearby mountain. Goku then turns Super Saiyan 3, and powers up to full power.

Buu recovers, and looks at Goku and Vegeta. Goku gave some energy to Vegeta, so he turned Super Saiyan 2. Just before started to laugh again, he grabbed his head in pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A large very dark purple aura surrounded Buu, and his eyes turned red. Vegeta and Goku were confused, but ready for Buu to attack. After a few more seconds of screaming, Buu stopped, and looked right at Goku and Vegeta.

Buu then spoke, "DDDIIIEEE!" Then Buu rushed at Goku and Vegeta, and they together fired a Kamehamha/Final Flash combo. Buu fired a blast at them too, and there was a large explosion.

**Age ?**

The scene then zooms out, and shows a large cave-like area, filled with crystals that showed battles throughout the Dragon Ball History. The screen slowly zooms out, constantly.

"The Dragon Ball Universe is changing for the worse."

Then, the crystals started turning red, and exploding.

Then, everything faded white. After a few seconds, the voice of Shenron was heard, "Someone summons you from a land far away...Brave Warrior! Now, come forth!"


End file.
